


All In Good Fun

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a drugs bust an interesting conversation takes place in 221B. Silliness and nothing else. Rating is for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnsarmylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/gifts), [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/gifts).



> While some of us where chatting earlier Johnsarmylady said, "...sleep tight and don't let John or Sherlock bite." To which MapleleafCameo replied, "I don't know -biting can be fun!" I share this with you so you know this 221B is all their fault! 
> 
> Thanks, Mapleleafcameo for looking this over for me. Also, I don't own them so, sadly, don't profit from them.

Once again the consulting detective had found evidence before the police and decided to keep it hidden for a while. Lestrade, an intelligent man despite Sherlock’s belief, had soon worked out what was going on and gathered a team to invade 221B Baker Street. 

 

As Sherlock raced to into the living room, ready to concede in order to save his precious experiments, he came upon Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson and John in the midst of a chat about sexual practices of past lovers.

 

There was the boyfriend of Donovan’s who could orgasm from sucking on her toes, the girlfriend of Lestrade’s who made him nickname certain areas of her body after parts of a flower garden and Anderson who once had a lover that loved to put him in red stiletto heels.

 

As Sherlock came to their side, he heard John say, “Whenever she started crawling down my body, she’d say _don’t let the beg bugs bite_ , which was just strange because my Nan would say that to me growing up.”

 

Sherlock scoffed, “I find it difficult to believe biting another person like an animal would be arousing.”

 

Grinning, the other four adults looked at one another.

 

Soon after, the flat was emptied and John took Sherlock to bed where the detective not only learned biting can be fun but also brilliant. 

 


End file.
